


Cigarettes always taste like you

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Simon Snow, Pining, SnowBaz, after the fire scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: The second kissing scene after Baz and Simon gets home after the fire scene in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

“Two kisses,” I say. And I take him by the back of his neck. 

The skin on his neck is soft and I can touch his hair, his hair is really long in the neck. My hand travels up into it, deeper into his dark locks. 

Our lips meet and they’re just as soft as I remember, maybe even softer now when I have more time to think about his lips and not about the dangerous flames around us.

His lips really are soft, and now when all my thoughts are on him it makes the feeling even greater and bigger. 

I push him down gently and he lets me, I would never have thought he would let me push him down on the floor. But he does and he willingly lets me be on top of him.

My hands are on either side of his face and I have to lean down to kiss him. He leans up almost chasing after my mouth, like he needs it.

He almost has to reach for me painfully high and it almost feels like a weird accomplishment when he whimpers and tries to reach for my lips again, I let him this time.

Our lips collide and I deepen the kiss, our tongues move in sync and I can’t ever imagine why I’ve hated him all these years.

Did I even hate him? 

Maybe I was never jealous that he could steal Agatha maybe I was jealous because she could steal Baz from me.

My kiss is more fierce than before and I pull my arms closer around his neck, I want him near me under my thumb where I know he won’t get hurt.

He’s so close and he’s cold and tastes like smoke. I don’t really like the taste of cigarettes but on Baz it tastes wonderful and I just want more. 

We brake lose from each other to take a breath of air. I inhale air faster than I’ve done in a long time and Baz is panting underneath him.

I almost feel smug that he’s underneath me, that I’m over him, on top. It makes me feel superior in a weird way and my lips tug up in a smirk.

“What’s so funny Snow?” Baz asks, still panting and lying still on the floor. It’s like he wants me to take control like he needs me, and it makes me feel like I like him even more.

I like Baz!? I think and almost laughs. 

A puzzled look is formed on Bazs face and I want to kiss it away. If I could kiss all Bazs troubles away I would. That thought makes me laugh even more.

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” I say and I’m almost shocked over my own words. Baz looks shocked too, his eyes widens and his mouth opens in a small “oh”. 

I can’t help it I lean down again and kiss him. He lets me and I trace the inside of his cheek with my tongue. The sweet taste of cigarettes on his breath. 

“I really like you.” I whisper between kisses and I can feel the smile in Bazs lips. 

“You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted this, wanted you.” It almost makes me laugh, I feel high of kisses high on happiness.

High on Baz.

We pull away from each other again and I look down at him. His eyes are half closed and his lips are swollen and opened, they’re panting for air. He looks so erotic.

My pants almost hurt, they feel to tight and to my embarrassment I’ve got a boner. I wish Baz won’t notice and quickly I move away from him. Embarrassed, ashamed. 

“Snow, do you want this?” The insecurity in Bazs voice makes me want to press kisses all over his face and assure him that he is wanted. He looks ashamed like he’s the only one needing this, the only one wanting this.

“Yes, I want this Baz. I want whatever this is. I want you.” He’s still lying on the floor like he doesn’t know whether to sit up or what to do. 

I lay down next to him, my hand finding his and our fingers intertwine. He smiles and it makes my chest hurt, how could I ever think Baz was evil. He’s just a boy, I’ve kissed a boy. The thought makes my eyes widen and Baz looks confused at me.

“Nothing, it’s just strange lying next to you like this. Not fighting. I like it.” I add the last sentence when Baz starts to frown. When I say it the frown disappears and he nods.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. I thought I would die, that’s how much I wanted you.” My cheeks heat up and I almost feel embarrassed, Baz really wants me.

“So is it just the snogging part you want or do you want more of me?” Baz cheeks heat up and he looks away, directly I understand what I’ve said and also look away in embarrassment. It sounded like I was asking for sex.

“That’s not what I meant, not that I’m against it, if you want it it’s okay, but not right now maybe..” I ramble on and Baz kisses me to shut my embarrassing chatter up. 

I kiss him back and I can feel my boner starting to come back, quickly I pull away and look at Baz. 

“I meant, if you want a relationship ship. I’m probably shit at being a boyfriend but if you will have me you can.” I look down at my hands, to flustered to look at his beautiful face. 

A hand nudges my cheek, then it embrace it and he lifts my head up. So I have to look at him. A small smile is tugging on his lips and it makes me feel all kinds of weird shit. Fuck he’s beautiful.

“You can have me and... I want you too.” 

I roll over so I’m on top of him again and I kiss his cheek, his neck, his collarbone and I lift his shirt up to kiss his chest. He wimpers and I move away, scared that he doesn’t want this.

When he pulls me back down to his lips I forget all my doubts and kiss him even more. He also kisses my cheeks and down my neck. It makes me feel ecstatic. 

Something with Bazs kisses are intoxicating and addictive and I can’t get enough. I will never get enough of Baz kisses. 

“You’re amazing Snow.” Baz whispers against my neck and it tickles down my spine. A sigh of relief and pleasure escapes me and I smile down at Baz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation. It’s a very light smut scene with a cute love confession in the end.
> 
> Hope you will like it!!

Bazs lips are opened and swollen after all the kisses, his eyes are half shut and his chest is rising up and down. 

He looks so beautiful and I can feel the uncomfortable tightness in my jeans again.

Quickly I move away from him and he looks at me in confusion.

“Snow?” He asks, his voice is filled with worry and he looks kind of ashamed. He’s not the one who should be ashamed, I’m the one getting a boner here! 

He nudges my shoulder with his elbow and I turn around to face him. His lips are still parted and I want to push him down again and devour his lips. Devour all of him, make him mine.

“Sorry, it’s nothing.” I shift uncomfortable, annoyed that the boner is not going away. Baz isn’t exactly helping the case, with his beautiful hair and perfect face. 

Baz doesn’t seem to buy that it’s nothing. He moves closer, way to close and almost gets on my lap. I lightly push him away but that only makes him even more stubborn.

“Snow.” He growls and it only makes my pants even more uncomfortable. 

Quickly he moves closer and sits on top of me, grabbing my hands so I can’t push him away.

“Oh” he says and his eyes widens, I can feel my face burn out of embarrassment and I want to hide in a bush and never come out.

Instead of moving away, Baz starts to grind up on me. I let out a surprised sigh of pleasure. When I look at his face he’s smirking and I kiss him again.

“Is this okay Snow?” He asks between kisses. “Are you okay with doing more than kissing?” I nod and kiss him even deeper, licking his tongue.

“Yes, I want all of you Baz.”

Our lips move in sync with our hips. The pleasure from his mouth and his crotch against mine is to much and I let out an embarrassing moan.

“I didn’t think you would moan so loudly for me Snow.” Baz says teasingly between kisses and I growl in response. I want to hear him moan as well. 

So I push him onto the floor, he yelps in surprise but let me be on top again. I’m closer this time, making sure our crotches are still touching. I want to come even closer, I don’t want these jeans to separate us. Even if Baz looks amazing in jeans.

I bite down gently on his neck and now Baz is the one moaning. It’s loud and the sound is like music to my ears. His cheeks gets flushed and he looks the other way, probably flustered over the lewd noises he’s making. 

“Can I touch you?” I ask, my voice is hoarse and my throat sounds dry. Baz only nods and I move my hand down to the zipper of his jeans. 

Through the jeans I can see the outline of his dick, i gulp. I don’t know but all of a sudden I feel nervous. 

Baz looks even more nervous and flustered and it gives me some confidence. With shaky hands I unzip his jeans and pull them down to his ankles. 

“Why aren’t you wearing any pants?” I stutter out. Baz isn’t wearing any pants and I directly get a good view of his naked body.

He looks even more flustered and his cheeks has gotten a pretty pink color. 

“Sorry.” He whispers and I directly feel bad. I don’t want him to feel ashamed I had just gotten a shock, a big shock. 

He looks so beautiful with his face flushed, jeans down. I want to kiss every part of his body so badly.

“No I’m sorry, I was just surprised.” I kiss all over his face and he relaxes a bit. He still looks a bit uncomfortable, well of course he would be he’s the only one naked while I’m fully dressed.

I move to unzip my own pants but Baz stops my hand.

“Can I do it?” He looks a bit ashamed for asking but when I nod he moves boldly and unzips my jeans with his teeth. I choke on my own spit in surprise.

“Baz.” I moan when he tugs my pants off as well with his mouth. 

When we’re both naked he sits down on my lap again, our body’s close together. Every part of me is touching him and it feels amazing. 

I move my hand down to his dick and looks up at him asking if it’s okay. He nods and does the same to me. 

We both touch each other until we come. His breathing hitches and he puts his head down on my shoulder. His breathing is quick and I kiss his ear tenderly. 

“That was amazing Snow.” He whispers and meets my kiss. He’s so wonderful and amazing and I don’t know what I did to deserve him. 

“I love you Simon, I have loved you for a very long time.” He rests his head on my shoulder again almost nuzzling into my neck. I look at him in shock and he looks back at me in confusion.

“You said my name.” I say, almost not believing my own words. His eyes widen and a small smile forms on his lips.

“I definitely did not say your name Snow.” I push him lightly in the arm before embracing him. He puts his head back on my shoulder again

“I love you too Baz, and you did say it.” I kiss his ear again and I can almost feel him smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudus and a comment!! 🖤


End file.
